


That Fateful Day

by kickassfu



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Old Fic, caroline is a veterinarian, caroline sings to him, flashback of how they met, klaus brings a dog that has been hurt, klaus has nocturnal asthma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26463868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: Klaus grunted, every time he asked her to do this he felt like a little kid, but he loved it nonetheless so he put that silly thought away and asked “Could you please sing me to sleep, Caroline?”
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	That Fateful Day

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be transferring my old fics from FF.net, and this is one of them. It was written (or posted) on 2014, I've improved throughout the years so you know...if this isn't the best I apologize lol Enjoy.

Two warm bodies intertwined together, perfectly fitting into each other’s arms. No other place they’d rather be. Honestly it was the safest place they could ever be and they knew it. It was and will always be, a relationship based on trust and friendship. They were sleeping peacefully, cuddling with each other as they have done since forever. He was hugging her from behind, his hand on her stomach, to keep her as close as possible to his body, even in his sleep he never let go of her. Either way Caroline was clutching his hand in its place, even if he decided to let go, she wouldn’t let him. They clung to each other not just because of the love they felt but also the fear, the horror that one day everything would suddenly end, destroying them both.

That’s why, when Klaus started coughing and having difficulty breathing, Caroline immediately woke up, her heart pounding against her ribcage so hard it hurt. For a few seconds Caroline felt dizzy, this hadn’t happened in so long she forgot what she had to do. Caroline searched her drawer for his inhaler and found it, and even though it felt too light, she still gave it to Klaus. He took it from her hands, sitting up and shaking it; when he pushed the button down nothing came out which made him panic a bit, he could feel that this wasn’t a severe asthma attack but still the shortness of breath he hadn’t felt in a while threw him off balance. When Caroline noticed what was wrong she acted quick, going to get a glass of water for him to drink, blaming herself internally for not being more prepared for occasions such as these. He drank it slowly, but it didn’t help much. Klaus was clutching his chest, trying to catch his breath when Caroline grabbed his face and touched her forehead against his, breathing little by little so he could follow her lead and do the same. They stared into each other’s blue eyes and she felt him slightly relax, trying to repeat what she was doing.

Noticing that his breathing was starting to normalize she smiled, and only now was her own heart starting to calm down; with each breath he took, her own heart slowed down a beat. Klaus leaned against the bed’s headboard, completely exhausted from the whole ordeal, taking the glass of water Caroline was giving him, more like forcing him to drink. Now the water slid down his sore throat easily, cooling it down and giving him a much needed sense of relief.

Caroline had done her research about asthma once upon a time, when they started dating; this was called nocturnal asthma, or so it seemed like it. But there was no specific explanation to this phenomenon which grated on Caroline’s nerves, she liked being in control and this disease didn’t allow her to do so. Because it could also be caused by allergies to seasonal pollen, weather changes, viral infections, such as a cold or flu, and even sudden stress. Also, now, now she had failed Klaus with her unpreparedness and was blaming herself for her mistake.

As if he could read her mind Klaus chuckled, which confused her greatly, and blurted out “Love, don’t even dare to blame yourself. It’s my condition; I should be the one to take care of these things. It wasn’t your fault, it happened, it was _my_ mistake.”

Caroline nodded unconvinced, it didn’t matter what he said she still felt like it was her fault. In the end he is a part of her, so his problem is also hers, she should’ve known better.

Once again, Klaus knowing Caroline better than anyone suggested “Caroline, sweetheart, I’m absolutely worn out but I can’t fall back asleep. Could you…you know…?”

Caroline looked at him, seeing his beautiful smirk and his adorable dimples she smiled. Caroline could never say no to him but until he asked her, word for word, she would play along without agreeing. “Could I what?” she questioned grinning.

Klaus grunted, every time he asked her to do this he felt like a little kid, but he loved it nonetheless so he put that silly thought away and asked “Could you please sing me to sleep, Caroline?”

She truly thought he was the cutest thing to ever walk this earth, and also the hottest, most beautiful man she ever saw; Caroline loved every little part that made Klaus who he was. After seeing the look of pure happiness on his face she couldn’t help herself and left a soft kiss on his plump lips, with a look to match his own. He grabbed her face leaving a longer and sweeter kiss on her full, pink lips. When they were done they lied down back on the bed, this time Caroline was the one hugging him, singing him to sleep while stroking his hair.

Give me love like her, 'Cause lately I've been waking up alone, Paint splattered teardrops on my shirt, Told you I'd let them go,

Her voice was low and soft, she knew Klaus wouldn’t be able to stay awake for much longer.

And that I'll fight my corner, Maybe tonight I'll call ya, After my blood turns into alcohol, No, I just wanna hold ya.

Caroline could feel his breath start to get heavier and his body relax against hers.

Give a little time to me or burn this out, We'll play hide and seek to turn this around, All I want is the taste that your lips allow, My, my, my, my, oh give me love, My, my, my, my, oh give me love, My, my, my, my, oh give me love, My, my, my, my, give me love,

Klaus finally fell asleep, but just to be sure he wouldn’t wake up, she hummed a bit more of the song. And as she did so, her memory went back to that fateful day, the day they met.

* * *

Caroline was getting ready to close the clinic. It had been one of those unbearable busy days, don’t misunderstand she loved her job, but sometimes it was a bit too much. She was very tired but also fulfilled; loving what she did made it all a tad easier. Caroline had sent Stefan away half an hour ago, telling him she’d close up today; after all it was her clinic, her baby. She worked hard to get here and it was all worth it.

As she turned off the lights there was a knock at the front door, but who could it be at this hour? Caroline was suspicious and wasn’t sure of what to do, until she heard him, he sounded so panicky she didn’t even think twice before opening the door. The man practically ran inside the clinic, with something in his arms.

Caroline didn’t even have a chance to take in the man’s appearance, he seemed out of breath, completely frazzled, “I, I didn’t do it on purpose. I didn’t see him. I hit him! I hit him with my car. I didn’t mean to do it. Oh my god, please help me!”

Those blue eyes stared at her, begging for her help, and only now could she see what was in his arms, a dog. A husky to be more precise, she loved huskies, she always had. The poor dog was hurt, but gladly it didn’t seem too bad. Caroline placed her calming hand on the man’s shoulder and nodded for him to follow her, “Please put him down on the table.”

He did as she asked but his breathing became even more erratic, and instead of worrying about the hurt animal she started worrying about the man looking like he was going to keel over at any moment now. “Are you alright?” she questioned, trying to focus on examining the dog.

He took something from his pocket and after a few seconds finally answered taking deep breaths “Yes, I’m fine now.”

Caroline saw him put his inhaler away and understood he was having an asthma attack, he seemed well enough now and she was able to concentrate on the matter at hand. After some minutes of silence she finally talked again smiling and ruffling his fur “He’s fine. He broke a leg but he’s fine.”

Klaus sighed deeply “Thank you so much doctor, that’s a relief.”

Caroline started patching the beautiful dog’s leg “Please call me Caroline, doctor sounds so stuffy, I don’t like it.”

For a while Klaus just stared at her, only now realizing the incredible beauty she was, he was in awe of her, how could he not have noticed it before? “Very well, thank you _Caroline_.”

Caroline glanced at the man, appreciating the way her name rolled out of his tongue in that sexy accent of his. He had an accent and only now had she noticed it! Also he was probably the hottest man she ever saw in her whole life, ding ding ding, today must be her lucky day. “You’re welcome…” she whispered waiting for his name

“Klaus.”

Caroline smiled, what a strange name it was, “You’re welcome, _Klaus_.”

He was obsessed with that smile of hers, it could brighten up any dark room, it was that bright and beautiful. He was brought out of his reverie when she spoke.

“There, all done.” she mumbled patting the dog’s back “So are you keeping him?” she asked curiously.

“Oh me? No, I don’t think so. I’m not very good with keeping things alive. He’d be dead by the end of the day.” Klaus replied awkwardly. The truth is that he was scared, afraid of getting too close to anyone or anything, just to lose it. He knew, deep down, he’d get attached to the dog and a little piece of him would die when he was gone, after all dogs' lives spans are much shorter. It had happened before and he wouldn’t allow it to happen again.

“Well it was still very honorable of you to bring him here; sadly a lot of people would have just driven away.” Caroline whispered sorrowfully, continuing a bit more joyfully, scratching behind the dog’s ears, “Now that I know you won’t be keeping him I have just the right place for him.”

Klaus saw the exchange with a smile on his face, she was practically glowing with happiness when only seconds ago there was nothing but sadness and anger; she obviously loved animals very much.

“Anyway I’m finished and since I was already leaving…” Caroline stated trying to make him get the hint.

Klaus took a few seconds to catch on but eventually got it “Right! Yes, you were closing up. I’m so unbearably sorry.” he mumbled, shaking his head “So, how much is it?” he questioned, already taking out his wallet.

Caroline laughed, and by the gods it was the most enchanting laugh he ever heard, he knew then and there that it was the only laugh he would want to hear for the rest of his life.

“No, no, it’s free of charge.” she said smiling, showing her perfect white teeth.

Klaus was completely mesmerized and had a smile matching her own and she loved it “Well, it was my fault and I obviously bothered you, so why should it be free of charge? It can’t be, I have to pay or else I’ll feel like I’m taking advantage of you, love.”

Caroline was definitely enjoying this little back and forth between them and the way he just said ‘ _love_ ’ made her knees shake. “I am the new and proud owner of this beautiful and magnificent dog, so it’s on me. Besides if not for you I’d never have met him.” she declared looking at Klaus through her eyelashes, slaying his heart immediately.

“Very well, I’ll agree to that _if_ you accept my invitation to dinner.” Klaus affirmed smirking; those dimples of his would be the death of her.

Caroline pretended to think for what it seemed like forever “Fine, but only because you feel so strongly about it.”

For the first time in a long time Klaus laughed wholeheartedly, it was sort of the most perfect sound Caroline had ever heard and she knew that his laugh was the only one she wanted to hear for the rest of her life. “It’s a date then.”

“Good.” Caroline answered and all they could do was stare at each other.

* * *

The dog at the end of the bed growled but fell into silence just as fast; Klaus followed his lead and grunted in his sleep which made Caroline smile. Her eyelids were getting heavy and she convinced herself Klaus would be fine for the remainder of the night. She kissed his face and hugged him tighter, he put his hand on hers and she knew _she_ ’d be safe. Every now and then she thinks of what would’ve happened if Klaus hadn’t knocked on her door that night or if she had left earlier, but deep down she knows one way or another they’d find each other. They belong together, no else could ever make a dent in their hearts. No matter their story, they would always end up here, in each other’s arms. Preferably with a dog or some other animal, either way they’d never be happy apart.

Finally Caroline fell asleep, only to dream about him, as always it seemed she couldn’t be apart from him even in her sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
